


The Dangerous Game

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry’s acting strange, and Severus is determined to get to the ~bottom of why.





	The Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 Harry Potter Kinkfext. 
> 
> **Prompt Number:** #S145./ #M15. / #OP38. 
> 
> **Kink Showcased:** Buttplug
> 
> **Author/Artist Notes:** Dear prompter, you had a fun scenario which I planned to use until the boys came in and decided they had something else in mind. At least it has your buttplug? I hope you enjoy!  
>  Thank you to my beta readers, Sevfan and Emynn for their fabulous work, and to the mods for throwing this fun party once more. The only things that belongs to me are the mistakes and anything you don’t recognize. :)

~

The Dangerous Game

~

Harry was squirming.

Squinting, Severus continued to watch him across the room. At first he hadn’t been sure. Harry wasn’t the sort to sit still for long, he’d always been an animated person, but what Severus was seeing that morning was different. 

Initially, Severus had objected to the new rule which required the staff eat breakfast every morning with their respective Houses, but since it now allowed him to secretly watch Harry, he didn’t mind nearly so much any more. 

Of course, that also allowed his colleagues to see _Severus_ , which made him nervous. Several, like Minerva and Filius, were observant, and as good as he was at hiding his emotions, Severus wasn’t absolutely sure he was capable of hiding his feelings for Harry. He’d clearly gone soft after the war. 

Interestingly, Harry had proved adept at keeping their…whatever from his friends and their colleagues. As far as Severus could tell, he’d told no one they were fucking.

At that moment, however, Harry seemed to be concentrating on sitting. When he shifted, he’d wince as if sore. 

Severus frowned. They hadn’t been together the night before, or recently even. Circumstances had conspired to keep them apart; he’d not fucked Harry in a week. Severus bit the inside of his cheek. His cock was missing him. And not just his cock. Severus had become attached to him. 

Pushing that thought away, Severus poured himself more tea, still covertly watching Harry. Was he sleeping with someone else? They weren’t exclusive, but the thought still bothered Severus. 

One of the students said something to Harry and he laughed, throwing his head back in sheer, open joy. 

Upon seeing Harry’s lickable throat, a pulse of sheer desire went through Severus and he dropped his eyes to his breakfast plate. He knew Harry’s schedule as well as his own, and they both had a free session coming up. Perhaps there was time for a brief…staff meeting.

Before he could change his mind, he reached into his robes for parchment, jotted a quick note, and with a snap of his fingers, sent it to Harry’s place at the Gryffindor table. 

He saw it appear, saw Harry pick it up, read it. When Harry glanced over at him, his eyes were glittering with some unnamed emotion. Nodding his head in acknowledgement, he slipped the note into his pocket and continued his breakfast. 

Humming, Severus finished his own meal before rising and going to his office. He had preparations to make.

* * *

Standing in front of Severus’ office door, Harry exhaled. The plug in his arse shifted and he stifled a moan as his cock throbbed. As amazing as it felt, he’d rather have Severus’ cock stretching him open, moving inside him. But they’d not fucked in ages, and Harry, desperate, had decided enough was enough. 

The plug had been purchased from one of Hermione’s mags. Once she’d found out he was gay, she had purchased several subscriptions to some gay mags for him. He’d seen the plug in one of them and ordered it on impulse. 

It’s taken him a while to try it, but once he had, he’d liked it because it felt good, and after some experimentation, he discovered he liked being full. Now if only he could talk Severus into fucking him more often…

The sound of distant footsteps jolted him back to the present, and he knocked, opening the door when Severus said, “Enter.” 

Inside, Severus was at his desk, quill in hand. He looked up, raising an eyebrow when he saw Harry. “Thank you for meeting with me, Harry. Come in. Have…a seat.” 

Harry walked towards the desk, sitting gingerly on the chair across from Severus. Inside him, the plug slid over his prostate and Harry gasped. 

“Something wrong?” Severus asked, his eyes narrowed. 

“N…not at all.” Harry tried to smile. “Why did you want to meet?” 

Instead of replying, Severus stood up, moving around the desk, his expression intent. “You’re lying,” he said. “Something’s wrong.” 

Harry swallowed hard. “I’m not sure what—”

Severus leant over him, placing his hands on the arms of his chair, surrounding him. “Has someone else been fucking you?” 

Harry blinked up at him. “What? No!” The plug in his arse vibrated for a moment and he whined. 

Severus’ eyes narrowed. “Don’t lie to me!” he spat. “You can barely sit, your arse is obviously sore, you’ve been with someone else!” 

“I swear to you, I haven’t!” Harry cried. “Although, would you care if I had been? You haven’t been near me in a week!” 

“And you think that’s because I don’t want you?” Severus shouted. His hands gripping Harry’s shoulders, he dragged Harry out of the chair, spinning him around and pinning him against the desk. “The fucking governors insisted on having a meeting every night to go over the new curriculum! You don’t think I would much rather have been fucking you?” 

Harry’s breath was escaping in little pants. Between the hard desk and Severus’ hard body, he felt deliciously trapped. The plug started to _hum_. “Then fuck me now,” he begged. 

“That’s the plan! Why do you think I called this little meeting?” Severus growled, rolling his groin against Harry’s. “Even if you are a slut.”

“I’m not—” Harry moaned as Severus spun him again so he was facing the desk. Placing his hand in the centre of Harry’s back, Severus pressed him down onto the flat surface before kicking his legs apart. 

“You shouldn’t need much preparation since you’ve been fucking around—” Severus’ hands undid Harry’s trousers, pulling them and his pants down to expose his arse. “I should just be able to shove my prick right in—” He paused, his fingers finding the plug. 

Harry closed his eyes, humiliated. 

“What’s this, then?” murmured Severus, tugging on the plug. “Salazar. Is _this_ why you’ve been squirming all morning?” 

Pleasure shot from the base of Harry’s spine all the way up to his core when Severus moved the plug out, then abruptly back in. 

“Answer me,” Severus said, tone soft, dangerous. 

“Yes!” Wriggling his arse, Harry panted, “I like being full, okay?! It feels good! Not as good as you, but—”

“So you haven’t been fucking around.” Severus twisted the plug almost gently, humming as Harry trembled. 

“I swear, I haven’t!” Harry cried, his cock stiff against the wood desk. “I just…wanted something…in me…since you were…too busy for me.” 

“I’m not busy for you now,” murmured Severus. “Would you like something else in you?” 

Harry gurgled as Severus drew the plug out almost completely before shoving it back in. 

“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.” Severus leaned over Harry’s back, pressing his lips to Harry’s ear. “What did you say?” 

“Please, Severus,” Harry gasped. “Fuck me.”

“With this?” asked Severus, spinning the plug. 

“With your cock!” 

“Ah. Well, all you had to do was ask.” Severus shifted, and after only a moment the plug was out, with something infinitely warmer pressing insistently inside him. 

Moaning at the stretch, Harry tried to grip the desk, his nails gouging lines in the wood. Severus’ thick cock stretched him wide open as it plunged inexorably deeper. 

Once he was fully seated, Severus paused. “For the record, Harry, I would fuck you every day if you let me.” 

Closing his eyes, Harry smiled. “Sounds good to me,” he whispered. 

Growling, Severus withdrew, thrusting in harder. “Spread your legs wider,” he said. 

Harry tried, but his trousers hindered him. “Can’t,” he gasped. “Clothes.” 

“ _Evanesco,_ ” hissed Severus, and Harry was naked, bent over his desk, entirely exposed. He could feel Severus’ robes against his bare skin, and he shuddered as he imagined what they must look like.

Severus’ thrusts sped up, each push edging Harry closer and closer to ecstasy until, with a low cry, Harry came, spilling all over the desk and floor.

And still Severus fucked him, riding him through his orgasm, and it wasn’t until Harry lay trembling, his muscles loose, that Severus came, grinding his hips against Harry’s as he spilled himself inside him. 

Severus collapsed on top of him, and as they lay there, catching their breath, Harry began to laugh. 

“Is something amusing?” Severus asked. 

“It’s just…we could have been fucking every day if we’d only told each other we wanted to.” He sighed. “I guess I can give up my plug now.” 

Moving off him, Severus helped Harry to stand, and after a moment of concentration to bring his clothes back, he handed them to Harry. “About that—”

Harry, stepping into his pants, paused. “Yes?” 

Severus smirked. “I think you should keep the plug.” 

“You do?” 

“Mmhm.” Severus reached out a hand, and a moment later the plug flew into it. “I rather enjoy the idea of you squirming all day, this seated inside you.” 

Harry’s cock moved, and of course, Severus saw. 

“Evidently you like that idea as well.” 

Harry licked his lips. “It has different settings, you know,” he said. “It vibrates, moves—”

“Does it?” Severus’ eyes narrowed. “And are the setting random or…controllable?” 

“Both,” said Harry, his insides clenching at the look in Severus’ eyes. “Why?” 

“Because I think you deserve to have what you want. And since you like being filled, and you like to be surprised, I think we can come to an arrangement.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Who says I like being surprised?” 

Severus smirked. “Harry, I invited you here for a staff meeting, stripped you naked, found you were wearing a plug, fucked you over my desk, and you liked it. Are you saying you were _expecting_ that this morning?” 

“No, I can’t say I was.” Harry chuckled. “And maybe you’re right, I do like some surprises.” 

“I know.” Severus moved closer. “So, how about we put this back in and see if I can…surprise you?” 

Harry’s moan seemed to be answer enough.

* * *

Harry wasn’t squirming nearly enough. Plus, he had been practically fellating the sausage he was eating, and that deserved punishment. 

Severus flicked his fingers, smirking as Harry swallowed hard and seemed to almost spit out his tea. There was a sheen of sweat on his forehead, and Severus could practically hear the moan building in his throat. 

Letting the plug vibrate inside Harry for a few more seconds, Severus again flicked his fingers, stopping it. Harry exhaled, waving off people who seemed concerned. Minerva leaned over to speak to him and whatever Harry said to her seemed to reassure her. At least for the moment. Severus almost laughed out loud as he thought how she’d react if she knew what was really going on. 

This game they were playing was dangerous, more than once Harry’d had to race from the Great Hall to relieve himself in the middle of a meal. 

Severus always managed to find him just before he could bring himself off, and watching him wank with the plug plunging in and out of him…well, it was quite inspiring. Severus usually ended up fucking him immediately afterwards. They’d both been late to classes a few times. Severus was already planning to adjust their schedules so neither of them would have a class immediately after breakfast…

“I say, does Harry seem distressed to you?” asked Horace. 

Clearing his throat, Severus turned to look at him. “Potter?” 

“Yes.” Horace frowned. “He always seems very…agitated during breakfast these days.” 

“Hm. I hadn’t noticed.” Severus hummed. “I’ll have a word with him.” 

“Excellent.” Horace helped himself to more toast. “After all, we want him to be happy and contented here.” 

Severus smirked, raising his cup to sip his tea. “Indeed we do.”

~Fin~


End file.
